The House Of Myth
by PepsiFairy
Summary: Halloween to the extremes is what this party unsuspectingly turn out to be. These two friends are not ready for what they might face inside the house of myth.


_**The House Of Myth**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Curtis jerked up after having a nightmare, he cussed when he realized that he was sleeping next to his girlfriend, Lydia. He laid back down and perched his head on his hand. He laid on his side and stroked Lydia's golden, brown hair. She woke and tuned over to face her boyfriend. Curtis looked deep into her eyes and leaned down and kissed her lightly, but she pulled him closer and she kissed him harder and longer. Lydia pulled away finally and Curtis asked "Better?" Lydia nodded, Curtis smiled. Curtis turned to grab his phone to see the time. It read 8:05am.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later, Hun, right?" she told her boyfriend. Curtis gazed at her then said "Yes, you defiantly will." Lydia smiled again then trotted downstairs. Curtis sat in the bed and thought to himself about his dream "How come I seem to know that place in my dream, though the robots were and unique touch." Curtis shrugged then figured that he'd also go take a refreshing shower. He got out of the bed and walked down the stairs and down to the bottom hall where he put on his shoes and started off to his house. When he got to the end of the drive way, he looked at the bathroom window and blew Lydia kiss then he continued to walk.

"Curtis!" yelled a familiar voice. Curtis turned around to see Erik, his best friend, running up to him. Curtis asked "Hey, what's up?" Erik showed his friend a piece of paper once he had stopped in front of him. Curtis looked at the paper, then grinned. He announced "Awesome, for this Halloween?" Erik said through pants "Think so, you got one?"

"I don't know, I've been at Lydia's all night." Curtis explained. The thought that he and Erik would end up at the same party made him happy. Curtis added continuing to walk home with Erik at his side, "I was just heading home now, I'll check."

"I wouldn't imagine why you wouldn't be able to come, it does say Creature Feature band member." Erik acknowledged with a bit of a giggle in his voice. Curtis laughed, then said "Then that would be ridiculous if I wasn't invited. Man, remember that dark and gloomy Halloween night when we first met?" Erik nodded then replied "Yeah, that was the best night of my life. We always celebrate that never forgotten day."

"The one day that I always do celebrate for more than one reason." Curtis said knowing that sometimes he even forgot when his own birthday was. When he arrived at his driveway, he opened up his mailbox and long behold was a letter, an invitation. Curtis read what it said out loud "Dear Curtis, I'm a huge fan ghoul of yours and it would be gratefully appreciated if you were to come to my birthday party on Halloween. It's going to be at old mansion in Los Angeles. You can come when ever you like, just be sure to look awesome, perhaps you can sing some songs, that would be so amazing. Please try to make it, if possible, a true fan ghoul~ Chelsea." Curtis added after reading the letter "Man, I can't not come now, we have to go. I know where that mansion is too, it's not far from our recording studio actually."

"Awesome, well, I guess that means that we're going to be having something to do this Halloween." Erik said sounding excited. Curtis nodded then he said "I still need to go take a shower. Wanna help me rummage through all the shit up in my attic after?" Erik replied "Sure, uhh, what for though?"

"To get this Chelsea chick a gift, that's what for." Curtis replied a bit sarcastically. Erik said "Oooooohhhh, I get it now, gotcha." Curtis shook his head then heading through the driveway to his house, which was all black except for a the trim pieces, which just so happen to be white. Curtis took out his keys and opened his door and entered. He set his keys on the desk by the door and walked into his room to take a shower.

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was Halloween morning, and Curtis and Erik were touching up on their songs. They decided that they would in fact perform a concert for their fan ghoul.

"… Z is for Zach who simply went… INSANE! Okay, A Gorey Demise done. The last one, which is the one that we seem to neglect a lot mostly because I think that's it's a shitty song, but people tent to gravitate to this song, which I don't know why."

"I wonder the same thing, it's not one of our best songs, but when somebody leaves the stage because he's thirsty while we're in the middle of said song, people may just remember that and like it more." Erik replied a bit irritated that Curtis actually left the stage while playing A Corpse In My Bed one concert. Curtis's face turned red then he said in a little more higher pitched voice than normal "He, he, yeah, well, it proves that I really don't like playing that song." Erik shrugged and said "True, true, but you kind of made me look like an idiot, just standing up there, all alone…"

"You were not alone, Kevin was up there with you." Curtis interrupted his friend, who just rolled his eyes and said getting his keyboard back on his lap, "Anyways, ready to play?" Curtis said unmotivated "Ready as I'll ever be."

The morning rolled away and quickly became the afternoon, around four the friends had decided to leave. That meant they only had about fifteen more minutes before they were to leave. Curtis just so happen to spending the fifteen minutes with his girlfriend. They were moseying around Lydia's yard. Curtis and Lydia's hands were locked together tightly.

"Plans, love?" Curtis asked knowing that she couldn't spend the night with him. She replied staring into her boyfriend's eyes "I don't know, I guess I could just listen to The House Of Myth all night." Curtis laughed, then remarked upon her choice "That's a wonderful idea, learn the lyrics a bit more."

"I thought so, I love that song so much, it's so great, just like you." Lydia replied stepping in front of Curtis. Curtis giggled and kissed his girlfriend then looked at his watch, which read '3:55'. He said after kissing her again "I need to go, see you later, love." He ran away from Lydia, excited. He saw Erik pull up to Lydia's driveway in his black Volvo. Curtis got in to the passenger's seat and strapped himself in, closed the door and nodded towards Erik. Erik nodded too, and stepped on the gas and off they went.

"I've got our things in the back. But, they are the ones from Coffin Records." Erik informed Curtis who stared at him, he asked him "You mean the base and keyboard made of black diamond and red cherry wood?" Erik nodded then held up his hand before Curtis could protest and said "Think about this, this is our first privet show, we want it to sound the best it can, besides, I'm sure Chelsea will enjoy our music sounding like it came straight out of the studio, right?"

"Fine, but we can't afford to pay for those things if they end up broken. That's the only reason why I don't like using those things, besides in the studio, but I get your reasoning." Curtis said somewhat calmly. Erik just shook his head and continued to drive through town.

When they got to the old mansion, they noticed no cars around the place, in fact, it almost seemed to calm to be the right place. Then Curtis and Erik saw a gothic looking girl, black dressy top with a black vest, black long skirt, black combat boots, black hair with red streaks up on her head, black finger nails, black shaded eyes, along with pale, white skin to top her look off. Curtis was surprised when he saw how young she looked, only about fifteen or so, maybe younger.

Erik and Curtis got out of the car and the girl came running up to them, she said "Oh, my gosh, I can't believe you guys actually came! Thanks for coming, really thanks! I'm so excited, you guys are the first ones here! Come on let me show you this place!" She ran away from the boys and towards the house. The friends looked at each other, who were decked out in their band outfits and then followed the girl. When the friends got to the mansion door, Curtis and Erik noticed signs that said 'death will not end quickly' and 'abandon all hope'.

"Uhm, Chelsea, did you put these signs here?" Erik asked getting nervous. Chelsea shook her head and said "No, they were here when we first got here."

"Even the one that says 'all that you will find is hell waiting inside'?" Curtis asked noticing that these signs seemed less than welcoming, even for the ghouls of the haunting hour. Chelsea nodded again then said "Come on, you have to see the décor of this place!" Curtis and Erik both gave each other a 'we're going to die if we go in' look. They hesitated, but eventually went in for their fan. Curtis whistled in amazement, he said "Wow, now this is a house, I love it."

"It's like your room, ha!" Erik joked. Curtis didn't take it offensively. The whole place seemed like it was made for Creature Feature, Curtis said happily "Now this is the best place to live. Mind if we look around?" asked Curtis gesturing towards a room.

"Not at all, make yourselves at home." Chelsea said going into a different room. Curtis and Erik quickly walked into the room Curtis had gestured to. Curtis pinned Erik up to a wall and said shaking him "We have to get out of here, right now!"

"You don't think I know that, this looks like the house from Night Of The Demons!" Erik yelled. Curtis released his grip on his friend. He said calmly taking a long, heavy breath "Look, that girl is counting on us to be here, so let's. She's so young, her parents can't let her be too long, we'll leave when everyone else does. Sound like a plan?" Erik nodded and also took a deep breath. Curtis gestured for Erik to follow him, he obeyed. Curtis searched through the house to find their fan ghoul. When they found her, Curtis made their all so famous signal for Erik to go something else. When Erik was gone, Curtis cleared him throat to get Chelsea's attention, she turned around from what she was doing and stuttered "H… h… hi, Curtis."

"Hey, umm, I wanna talk to you about this place." Curtis began. Chelsea's eyes lit up, she said stunned "You want to talk to me? Sweet, I'm totally listening." Curtis smirked, then replied "Good, I'm glad. Listen, uhh, you don't think it's just a little bit odd that those signs are outside?"

"No, not at all. I think it gives the place a more eerie feeling. Don't you think so, Curtis?" answered Chelsea clearly not frightened by what might lurk in the house, unlike Curtis and Erik. Curtis looked off to the side and said quietly to himself "Tell me about it." Then he looked back at Chelsea and sighed, he said louder "Look, this place is beautiful and all, but it just seems… wait a minute, this place has been under quarantine for ten years, how did you get to have a party, shit! Your not human are you?" Curtis thought back to when Erik said this place looked exactly like the house from Night Of The Demons. He also remembered that there was no guests what so ever, only them and the fact that it had to be on Halloween night, and the fact that no one was allowed in here at any cost due to mysterious happenings, Curtis just couldn't think this whole thing seemed suspicious. Chelsea just looked at Curtis oddly and asked sweetly "What are you talking about?" She reached her arm out to try to touch Curtis, but Curtis backed up and ended falling backwards. He got up fast and ran to find Erik. He ran while looking backwards, he rammed into Erik and fell on top of him.

"Dude, I know we're close, but we're not that close, now get off of me, huh?" Erik demanded. Curtis got off of his friend and held his hand out for Erik to take, which he did. The friends brushed themselves off, then Erik asked "What was the purpose of running into me and knocking me over?" Curtis shook him and said "We have to get out of here before the sun starts to set, come on!" Curtis grabbed Erik's arm and ran towards the door. He pulled on it, but it wouldn't open.

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck! We're fucked, this is like a real version of Night Of The Demons! That girl is a thing! Those signs were all warnings of what lurks inside this hell! We're fucked!" Curtis screamed to Erik who's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. Curtis saw Chelsea and gasped, Erik turned around and backed up to the door close to Curtis.

"Curtis, you really think I'd lie to you guys?" Chelsea asked in less of squeaky tone she had used before. Curtis and Erik both yelled "YES!" Chelsea glared at Erik and hissed "I did not ASK YOU!" Then she raised her arm and Erik lifted off the ground. Erik screamed, Curtis screamed in terror that his friend might be hurt "PUT HIM DOWN!" He grabbed his leg and then they were both violently thrown again a wall. The friends held their heads in pain. They both stared at Chelsea, frightened for their lives. Then she smirked and said while walking away "You did say put him down." She laughed demonically after she was out of sight.

"Okay…, have another plan, buddy?" Erik asked not taking his eyes off the last place he saw that thing. Curtis stuttered a bit, "Uhh…, well, um, maybe, just maybe we could find a room that we'll be safe in?" Erik looked at Curtis and nodded, then said "Sounds like wonderful plan." The friends got up slowly and Curtis took the lead as he lead them upstairs. Every step he took he felt closer and closer to his own demise, he hated this feeling. He had always thought of himself as the brave one, the one that wasn't scared of anything, but now, that was changing, he was more frightened than he had ever been, maybe that's because Erik had gotten hurt, that always killed him inside. Also, they were the only ones facing this, usually it was always the town that suffered, not this time, they were on their own.

"Well, our newest song just came to life." Erik interrupted his friend's thoughts. Curtis agreed "Yep, let's see if my Rufus Rex songs come to be fucking real, that would suck ass." Curtis looked at Erik, then he opened a door and inside was a red room with black symbols on the walls, Curtis smiled, he had found the room that would keep the friends alive, but for how long was the question. Erik sighed heavily, but Curtis didn't, he said "We don't know how many of them are even here. What if they make the walls bleed just like they did in Night Of The Demons? Then we'd need to deal with that!(sighs heavily) Do you think we'll survive till morning?" Curtis asked his dearest friend who was shutting the door. He leaned against the door and confessed "I…, I don't know. I hope we do, but, but, I…, I…"

"Couldn't say for sure? Neither can I. I have faith we will though, some what anyways." Curtis stood by his friend and finished his sentence. Erik smiled at his friend, Curtis smiled back. Then the friends heard banging on the door. Curtis and Erik gasped and fled to stand by the back wall. Curtis stared at the door in terror, then he got knocked on the foot by Erik, Curtis asked silently "What?"

"Rope, two ropes." Erik said quietly staring at the ropes. Curtis grabbed his shoulders and scolded him "You are not going to hang yourself, neither am I! I'm not going to die because I didn't think I could survive eight hours, (gasp)." Curtis and Erik stared at the door as it was busted down. The creature came in the room, but was completely unaffected. Curtis said "We are utterly fucked."

"Think twice, Curtis. You may live, the truth is that I am a fan of yours, that's why I brought you here, so you'll be all mine. This is not like Night Of The Demons, I'm smarter than those things, I'm not effected by the sun and I know my own limits. You better watch your back, ow, be… ow! What the….? Ah, you bitch!" The demon fled the room and Curtis stared at Erik as he held his phone.

"I didn't think regular light would bother that thing that much." Erik confessed. Curtis smiled evilly, he told his friend while staring out the door, "Erik, buddy, dearest friend, I have a plan." Erik's blank grin turned into an evil smile, just like his friend's when he realized Curtis's plan, "I gotcha. Just be careful, Curtis." Curtis nodded then took out his defense weapon, his phone. He nodded towards Erik who leaned up against the wall and waved a quick farewell. Curtis left the room to try to blind the demon.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Where the fuck are you bitch?" Curtis said as he stepped off the last step. He saw moonlight shining through the windows, he swore under his breath then said to himself "Didn't think it was that dark out already." Curtis had turned on the flashlight app to his phone, he stalked into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge to see a pare of eyes staring at him. Curtis gasped then shut the door quickly and said out loud "I didn't need to see that, anyway." Then, all of a sudden, Curtis heard screaming, he ran towards it and saw a bed descending into pitch blackness. He shined his light down into the newly made hole, he saw Erik with all color drained out of him. He asked, stuttering a bit "Buddy, y…you, you alright?" When Erik didn't answer him he crawled down into the hole and landed on the bed next to Erik. Curtis shoved his phone is his pocket and asked again more confident "You okay?" Erik stated screaming and then Curtis pulled him closer to him and held him trying to comfort his friend. When Erik's screaming turned into crying, Cutis held him even tighter.

"It almost got me, I told it you'd kill it, but then it made the floor disappear and I ended up here!" Erik said through crying holding on to his best friend. Curtis didn't let go, he couldn't, not when Erik had reacted like that. Curtis said calmly "You be damn right as fuck I'd kill it! I still want to, it hurt you emotionally." Erik pulled away from his friend a little bit, still clung onto him and Curtis wiped away some of his tears, Curtis smiled a bit and said as he noticed he was looking more tan "It's wonderful to see color in you." Erik gigged then gasped when he felt something touch his neck, Curtis reassured him "It's only me." Erik sighed. Curtis said after having an odd look on his face "I smell something burning." Then the friends heard a voice say "Bye-bye." Curtis was about to say 'what' but was dropped along with Erik and the bed. Curtis and Erik screamed in terror as they fell farther and farther.

When the friend's finally landed Curtis said "I feel like Alice from Alice In Wonderland."

"Right." Erik agreed. He added "Where the fuck are we?"

"Some would say hell, but you were already there. Some would say your resting place, don't shine that thing on me!" said the demon once Curtis and Erik tried to blind it. Chelsea took the phones and turned them into nothing but ash. The friends scooted closer to each other. The demon laughed and announced "Touching, very touching, but I must ask, how or why did you guys decide to come in the first place?"

"Because we always do things for our fans, we were honored to come to your party and perform, but you seem to like to piss the fuck off of people and make us look like the dumb ones for obeying…" Curtis started but couldn't finished due to a piece of metal over his mouth put on by the demon. Erik gasped when he saw tears forming in Curtis's eyes. Curtis rarely ever cried and every time he did, people always know there's something major wrong. The demon continued "Anyways, I hope you're smarter that him, see you guys later. Oh, yes, have fun prying that your friend's face." Erik couldn't believe that that thing would just leave the metal on his friend's face. Erik turned to face his friend who had his fingers under the metal trying to get it off, but it wouldn't budge, Curtis's tears were becoming heavier. That's when Curtis was lifted off the ground and turned upside down then slapped against the wall. Erik ran over to his friend and the first thing he heard Curtis say was "Metal's off."

"Good to know, Curtis. You okay?" Erik asked laughing a bit. Curtis stayed in his awkward position of having his legs up against the wall and laying on the cement floor and replied folding his arms, "Oh, yes. Never better in this hell fucking HOLE!" Erik asked "Doesn't your head hurt?"

"Fuck yes, but I have worse problems than a head ache." Curtis replied taking his legs off the wall and standing up straight. Curtis added once up, "Lesson one: don't backtalk to that thing or else." Erik nodded then asked "So, have a genius plan on how to get out of here?" Curtis walked over to the hole made in the ceiling. Curtis informed Erik "Uh, dude, you are aware we dropped about fifty feet, right?"

"Really? It didn't seem that far." Erik replied a bit surprised and disappointed. Curtis continued "Yeah, unless if we find some… why do I feel something sticky under me?" Curtis looked over at Erik who shrugged. Erik reminded Curtis "And our phones are smithereens so we have no light." Curtis sighed, his eyes hadn't adapted to the darkness very much yet, so it was impossible for him to see what he was stepping in. Erik said, obviously able to see "Umm, Curtis, I think you may be standing in, uh, yeah, blood."

"Ahh!" Curtis jumped back till he no longer felt stickiness below him. But, when he backed up heard crunching under his foot. He looked down and saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a head. Curtis looked behind him and saw that the bed had landed on someone. Curtis said somewhat grossed out "That's lovely."

"What is? Sorry, I'm looking at something else." Erik said turning around to see his friend. Curtis reported "I think the bed may have decapitated someone when it landed." Erik said sounding amazed "You, mean, before then, there was actually a living person here besides us? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, would've been amazing, but, uh, um, yeah, they're kind of looking for their head right now." Curtis punned. Erik laughed a bit then told Curtis to watch his head. Curtis asked why, but Erik shoved him, against the wall before the demon could do anything to him.

"You ruined my plan, Erik." Chelsea said annoyed. Erik yelled "I'm glad I did!" The demon looked pissed. It lifted Erik in the air again and throw him against wall with pots and pans on it, which fell on Erik. Curtis felt his body heat raising quickly as he became more nervous and pissed off by the second. Chelsea eyed Curtis. Curtis stared at the demon in complete and utter terror. The demon asked "Do you fear death?"

"That depends on the circumstances." replied Curtis still pissed that the demon had hurt Erik. The demon tried to touch Curtis, but he lifted himself off of the ground and kicked the demon in its face. The demon went flying at smacked against a wall. It lye motionless. Curtis stared at himself, he asked "How the fuck did I do that?"

"I don't know, but that was amazing, dude! You were like defying gravity there for a few seconds! That was the shit, Curtis!" Erik said amazing at what Curtis had just done. Erik got up off of the floor and walked up to his friend who was still in a daze of how he managed that one. Curtis stared at Erik, who said "You're like white dude." Curtis said as if he had expected that "I'd imagine so, I've never done anything like that before in my entire life. I didn't even support myself with the wall, which would have made more sense. I just like levitated, that's epic!" Erik reminded Curtis as he leaned up against the wall, "You hear stories of people doing amazing ass shit when their adrenaline kicks in."

"Yes, but has anyone ever done that?" asked Curtis still in awe at his stunt. Erik shrugged and Curtis sighed then said jokingly "Hey, maybe I could levitate upwards to get us out of here, ha, that ain't about to fucking happen." Erik mentioned noticing the height of a ledge "Curtis, I think you might be able to reach that ledge if you jump, couldn't you?" Curtis stared at Erik oddly then he looked up at the ledge and noticed at it actually wasn't all that high. He knew he couldn't get it by just reaching up. He bent his knees and jumped up to the ledge. He got the rest of his body up and raised his thumb to Erik, who did the same then he disappeared into the darkness. When he reappeared he held a rope, he throw it up towards Curtis, who caught it. Erik said "Okay, this rope is about 200 feet long. I want you climb till you feel me tugging on the rope. I'm going to climb up and hopefully we'll get to get out of here." Curtis nodded and stared climb and jumping to ledges. He reached the first floor of the mansion before he felt Erik tugging on the rope.

When he saw his friend, he held out his hand for Erik to take. He pulled his friend up to solid ground. Once Erik was up, Curtis dropped the rope back down the hole.

"What now? The doors locked." Erik asked pointing at the door. Curtis was about to answer, but Chelsea appeared again, floating above the hole. She looked like she was throw a blow, Curtis ducked, but Erik was too slow and got his head smacked on the floor. Curtis picked his friend back up and held him under the arms. The gazed at the demon and said pissed off "You hurt my friend. You fucker!" Curtis set Erik down and tried to throw a punch at Chelsea, but she was swifter and lifted Curtis off the ground again and turned him upside down. Curtis folded his arms and said still pissed "Okay, before I become too light headed let me say that you are a horrible fan towards Creature Feature!"

"Oh, thank you Curtis, I love you too, but do you have any other last words before I meet your demise." the demon threatened. Curtis raised his finger and replied "Actually, yes, yes I do. GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Chelsea looked non-amused she winded her arms back and punched Curtis in the stomach. Curtis went flying through the air screaming.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Curtis screamed when he saw the wall in front of him. Before he hit the wall, he was violently held back and thrown against the ceiling. Then he landed on the floor. Curtis grunted in pain. He slowly turned his head towards the demon, who said thrilled "I always win! Remember Curtis Rx, death will not come quickly. Pain always comes first! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Then it disappeared. Curtis gazed up at the foggy looking ceiling. The could faintly make out the letterings that said 'learn how to embrace me'. Curtis thought to himself "And how the fuck do I do that?" Curtis looked over at his friend who still laid motionless on the floor. Curtis gained enough strength to crawl over to Erik. He kneeled next to Erik and cussed over his own pain. He picked up his friend and laid him on his lap.

"Curtis? Is, is that you?" Erik stuttered after a while. Curtis nodded then told him what happened after he was knocked out, Erik's only question was "Are you alright?"

"Kind of, I'm in a lot of pain, but, like I said before, I've got other things to worry about. I'm just glad you came to, I was starting to get worried. You were out for a while, about 15 minutes." Curtis replied. Erik got up and held his hand out for Curtis. He stared at Erik and grabbed his hand with a little bit of hope knowing that Erik was there for him just as strong as he was there for him.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The friends stood back to back upstairs in an untainted room. They sighed, their luck and life was on a very thin wire that was breaking rapidly, neither of them had any clue when their luck would run out completely and they'd wind up dead. They both just hoped that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"(sigh) We need a plan, something that said thing would never think would work and that's what make it genius." Erik said twirling him thumbs. Curtis asked "Yes, that would be an amazing plan, do you happen to have it?" Erik turned towards Curtis for second to shake his head, Curtis smirked at him, then said "Exactly. Though, if we did have said plan, I'd be running to Lydia's house." Erik shook his head then commented "Of course you would."

"Oh, come on Erik. She gives me guidelines and bacon and coffee. And, I love her." Curtis replied, Erik just looked at him, he was about to say something, but the demon crashed through the floor and grabbed the friends feet and dragged and whipped them around the house. The friends screamed preying that's they'd live. The friends smacked into a fireplace that was luckily off, that's when Chelsea released them. The fell to the floor and simultaneously grunted in agony and pain. Cutis said realizing that his pain was increasing and becoming harder and harder to ignore, "Okay, we need said plan, any ideas what so ever?"

"No, just an aching body, you?" Erik asked. Curtis replied barely able to move "Nope, same." Curtis tried to get up, which in the end succeeded after several fails. The stood on his feet and cracked his back, neck, knees, and fingers. Erik asked using the wall to help him get up "Okay, is there anything else to say but we're fucked?"

"No, I believe so." Curtis replied. The friends nodded at each other then they walked to the stairs and were about to go up them, but they heard the door open. The stared at each other then they both ran to the door and before it was shut they shoved the girl who was about to enter back out and shut the door behind them once they were outside.

"Any particular reason you guys shoved me?" asked the girl sounding a bit angry. Curtis responded by says "Yes, because you would have died more than likely."

"Uhh, Curtis, um…, dragon?" said Erik oddly. Curtis turned around and asked "Dragon?" The dragon screamed "CURTIS! ERIK!" Curtis said in awe and fear "Talk about transforming." The friends screamed and tried to run, but they were both levitated off the ground. The girl was brought up to the dragon and the demon snapped her in half. Curtis and Erik were splattered with blood and then they were dragged on the ground by an invisible force and carried back into the house.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Curtis and Erik sat frightened on the floor as Chelsea reformed herself into human again. She bent her knees and stared at the friends. She threatened "I hope you know what and who the FUCK you're dealing with because it seems that even after all of this you think that you can still beat me. GOOD FUCKING LUCK!" She faded into the air and left Curtis and Erik shaking in fear. Erik managed to say quietly, still shaking in fear "I don't think we're going to live Curtis." **

"**Fuck that shit, yes we will! We have too, we…" Curtis started. He was stopped in his words when Chelsea stabbed in in the side. Erik said standing up and backing up covered in his friend's fresh blood "Find a happy place, find a happy place, FIND A FUCKING HAPPY PLACE! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Erik ran upstairs tripping over himself as he did so. Chelsea watched him as he failed to go as fast as he could. She reached and grabbed him by the neck and stared at Erik as he struggled to breath. Chelsea threatened "I could put you both together if you like Erik, I can see how close you guys are to each other." Erik last words before he passed out was "You're… fucked…" Chelsea laughed and throw the friends on the floor next to each other and walked away.**

**Later that night, Curtis woke up and noticed he was laying in a pool of blood, she stared at his side and saw himself leaking blood. **

"**Shit!" he cussed under his breath, he rolled over to see Erik breathing lightly next to him. Curtis noticed red marks around Erik's neck and Curtis got a little closer to see how deep they were, which to his disgrace, they were very deep, but Curtis said smiling "At least you're still breathing, that's the important thing." Curtis got up and walked into the kitchen holding his bleeding side. When he got in, he opened up the freezer and saw what he hoped to be an icepack, but the liquid inside was red, so he wasn't about to touch it. He shut the freezer and heard Erik screaming. He ran back over to the steps and asked "What's wrong?" **

"**Oh, that's a relief, I thought, you were, well, dead." Erik said sighing heavily. Curtis shook his head then walked back into the kitchen with Erik following him, Curtis asked "Hey, Erik, if I'm able to find some cloth or something, could you help me tie it around my waist?" Erik said leaning up against the wall, "Sure. You're not too light headed, are you?" **

"**Not yet. I expect to be soon enough though. Oooo, yea, cloth, help please?" Curtis exclaimed excitedly when he found a black, thick cloth. Curtis quickly unbuttoned his vest and shirt so that the cloth wouldn't be seen. Erik helped his friend tie it around his waist. When the cloth was around Curtis's waist he re-buttoned his shirt and vest. **

"**Better?" Erik asked Curtis, who nodded. Erik nodded as well. Then the friends both heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. Erik was about to run up, but Curtis grabbed his shirt and asked "You sure that's wise, boy?" Erik whined and gazed back upstairs, then said "We'll die together." Erik reached his hand to Curtis who at first wasn't about to grab his friend's hand, but when the screaming came again, louder this time and seemingly to be more frightened, Curtis grabbed his friends hand and they trotted up the stairs together. Whether or they were going to die, they planned to stick together through everything and anything. The friends reached the door where the screaming was coming from, Curtis and Erik opened the door to see a girl with large weights on her ankles and hands pulling her down on a wooden horse, blood was splattering everywhere. Chelsea stood in the corner of the room watching as another person died a slow, painful, and bloody death. **

"**This is really fucking disturbing. I'm going to close the door now." Curtis said shutting the door slowly and staring at Erik in a 'what the fuck did I just witness' kind of look. Erik answered by shrugging then saying "Ooo." when he heard bones cracking. Curtis flinched a bit at the thought of the pain that girl must be going through. Curtis and Erik walked away from the door and then walked down stairs. **

"**Hey, Curtis." Erik started.**

"**Yeah." Curtis replied **

"**I think this is the worst situation we've ever been in." Erik finished looking at Curtis's blood stained shirt. Curtis sighed, he didn't want to face the truth, but what else was there to do. He and Erik had witnessed two deaths where someone was being forced to be cut into halves. They had both been thrown at walls numerous times, smacked onto the ground, lifted upside down and they thought they were just coming here to have some fun on this one Halloween night. That's when the thought popped into Curtis's mind, what if this only happened on Halloween night and on no other. What if that Chelsea, demon, chick disappeared after the stock of midnight? The hour that ends Halloween officially? **

"**Erik, I just had a thought. What if at midnight, the official end of Halloween night, Chelsea disappears? That's means we'll be set free from this nightmare!" Curtis explained. Erik stared at him wide eyed and replied "That would be awesome, but how do we know.." Erik was interrupted by the grandfather clock that he didn't even know was there, it stroked the new day and when the friends heard footsteps they turned around towards the staircase and the last words that came out of Chelsea's mouth were "Thank you for joining my Halloween party." A demonic laugh followed and faded slowly out the door, which unlocked and opened itself. Curtis and Erik stared at each other in awe, they sprinted out the door and ran to Erik's car. Erik grabbed his car keys and unlocked his car doors, the friends hopped in and strapped themselves in. **

"**Not tell a soul 'sides Lyds?" Erik said as he quickly stepped on the gas and drove away. Curtis said "Yep." quickly and then asked "I need life in me, care if we go to Starbucks after we change?" Erik replied "Nope, in fact, I could actually use some coffee right about now too. I've still got clothes at you're house right?" Erik asked knowing that he's left some of his clothes there before from times that he's spent the night. Curtis answers while gazing out the window "Yeah, in the dresser in the closet." Erik replied "Cool." as he turned onto the road towards Curtis's, Lydia's, and his own house. Erik drove past his house and Lydia's till he reached Curtis's house. He turned into his friend's driveway and parked. He turned off he car and leaned his head on the head rest. **

"**I can't believe our night, can you?" asked Curtis as he opened his door. Erik shoved his keys in his pocket and replied "Nope, the most fucked up night in my entire life and I was sober, imagine that one. The scary thing was, so were you, right?" Erik teased. Curtis giggled then answered "Yes, completely. But, you didn't need to be drunk to experience what we did. To tell you the truth, let's hope no one drunk or sober experiences what we did! That was fucking scary as hell!" **

"**Right, I've never been that scared ever in my entire life and I've been through some scary ass shit." Erik explained shutting his car door and leaning up against his Volvo, facing Curtis, who agreed, "Me too, I've been though worse! But, some of that shit hurt like a mother fucker. I haven't cried in so long, damn." Erik nodded and then gestured for Curtis to follow him, which he did. Curtis grabbed his keys from his back pocket and opened his house door. Once the door was open, he went to his bathroom and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He took them off and throw them into the hamper. He gently took off the cloth and swore under his breath when he saw how big the scar was. Erik walked to the door and asked "Mind if I come in?"**

"**You're already looking at me, I couldn't imagine why you couldn't fully come in." Curtis responded. Erik shrugged then also gazed at the scar. Curtis said "Let's hope that's not a permanent." Erik nodded then said "I'm going to get changed. Should I bring you you're clothes?" Curtis looked at Erik through the mirror and said "Yeah, pants and shirt, just something quick, I really don't care what it is. I just can't, well, shouldn't wear this." Erik nodded and disappeared momentarily, then reappeared with clean clothes for his friend. Curtis said facing Erik with his arms outstretched "Throw 'em here." Erik obeyed and then he went to go change himself. Curtis said to himself before he changed "Damn." he spread Neosporin on the wound then he got dressed so he could wake his ass up with his drug of choice, coffee. **


End file.
